


Concussed Crush

by Ironic_Swag7782



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blushing, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Voltron Whump Week, Whump, concussion, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironic_Swag7782/pseuds/Ironic_Swag7782
Summary: After taking a pretty bad hit to the head, a concussed Allura has some confessions to make to Shiro.





	Concussed Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. So, I actually really ship Shallura but I’ve never actually written for it so I hope this works. I hope you enjoy reading this!

Prompt: Head injury/internal damage

Wordcount: 1125

Characters: Takashi Shirogane, Allura

Ship: Shallura

Title: Concussed Crush

 

“We need a wormhole, now, Allura!” Pidge’s panicked voice comes through, and Allura’s entire body jolts with panic. 

She can’t be the one to let her team down! She has to form a wormhole, before it’s too late! The rest of the team were out there, fighting for not just their own lives but the rest of theirs. 

“Princess, you’ve already formed a wormhole three times already, you simply cannot do another!” Coran yells at her, and for a second, it makes her smile fondly. Coran has always been there for her, from the day she was born to ten-thousand years later. How he does it, she’ll never know, but he’s always here. 

“I’ll be fine, Coran, I can’t give up now.” With a calmness she didn’t have before, she breathes in and begins to form the wormhole. 

It’s always a strange sensation, every time. It’s like she’s connecting with the ship, somehow, and their consciousnesses are becoming the one in the same. She feels pretty much weightless, and it’s almost like she forgets everything she knows. It’s blissful, really, getting to forget about all her worries, but also extremely stressful. She would akin it to being ill, and when she had described the situation to Shiro a few weeks ago, he had compared it to a ‘cold’. Not that she had any idea what that meant. 

Quiznak, Shiro. She didn’t want to think about him right now. Knowing her, she’d manage to distract herself, with a crush no less (that’s what Lance had called it – to her knowledge, it was pretty similar to a crush, what she had been feeling). 

The wormhole always seemed to take hours to form, and yet, Coran had always said it popped up within a matter of minutes. Time was strange in space.   
“Paladins, it’s open!” She yells to them, and like every time, she only hopes this wouldn’t be the last time she saw all of them. 

Almost immediately, everyone’s rushing to get through. She struggles to focus and stay standing, feeling her vision start to go fuzzy at the edges. But no, she can’t pass out right now, not when she isn’t sure everyone’s through. Shiro always trails at the back of the line, or group, and that only causes her more stress. If Shiro vanished…or worse, died…She didn’t want to think about it. 

Time seemed to slow down as the lions and the ship travelled through the portal, and almost the second she’s counted the last lion as present, it’s like her entire body just gives up and she finally folds, and crumples to the floor. She vaguely realises she’s about to hit her head before it actually happens, her vision turning a stark white and a loud ringing taking up residence in her head. 

Coran’s voice takes on a kind of echoey, far-away tone, and she squints in confusion at the dark, blurry blob hovering above her. Was that concern on their face?   
“You’re cute.” She slurs, noticing the mass suddenly turn a pale-ish red colour. Someone wolf-whistles, and is scolded. “You’re Shiro, right? As Lance would say, you’ve raised my particle barrier -”

Shiro somehow ends up redder, and manages to stutter out a nervous;

“Get Allura to the infirmary.” 

“Aw, don’t’cha wanna kiss me, Shiro?” She giggles. “I likeeee youuuuu.” 

He gets up, strides away, and Lance and Pidge just collapse into hysterics. Coran hides a smirk behind his hand, gesturing for Hunk to help him help Allura up, who was still muttering mismatched phrases under her breath. 

“His face!” Lance manages, through uproarious laughter. “He went redder than Keith’s lion!” 

Pidge doesn’t even respond, simply doubled over with how hard she’s laughing. Even Allura manages a few chuckles, though she’s clearly too out of it to know what everyone’s laughing at. 

 

“Shiro?” Allura groans, slowly coming to. Her head pounds, demanding her full attention, and she grabs the hand that’s in her face. Whoever the hand belongs to, she mentally thanks them, because they pull her up when she doesn’t know if she’d be able to support her own weight right now. “What’s goin’ on?” 

Lance snorts behind his hand, and Pidge shoots a quick ‘Lance’ in his direction, but even Pidge seems to be struggling to hide her own smile. Other than Coran, Hunk seemed to be the only calm and collected one, so he steps forward and says; 

“You fell during worm-holing. You probably got concussion, or something.” 

Allura thinks on this for a second, then finally starts taking in her surroundings. Other than Lance and Pidge apparently finding something hilarious, but not willing to share, nothing seemed out of place – 

Oh, wait – was Shiro blushing? Okay, what the Quiznak was going on? Lance and Pidge were being weird, Shiro was being weird, even Coran seemed strangely shifty-eyed. The only one who seemed even remotely normal was Hunk. 

“Would someone please explain to me what is going on?” Allura demands, sitting bolt upright now, ignoring Shiro’s worried look as she winces in pain.

“Errrr…” Shiro mutters, still mildly pink. Damn it, why does her crush have to reappear now? “You said some…interesting things while you were concussed.”

“What kind of…” 

“Ummm…” Shiro somehow goes redder, clearly thinking about it. Goddamn it, what did she do? “You called me cute and used one of Lance’s pick-up lines on me.” 

He says it so fast it’s a wonder she even catches most of it, but what she does hear makes her want to just crawl up in a hole and cry. She made him uncomfortable, she embarrassed herself and presented herself as unprofessional, Quiznak, what was she thinking? How mortifying. She may never be able to look at Shiro properly again – not like it was particularly easy beforehand. 

“Oh, Shiro, I am so extremely sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable -”

“Wait, wait, you feel bad?” 

“We should leave them alone…” She hears Lance say to Coran, dragging the still snickering Pidge out the room. 

“You shouldn’t, princess!” Shiro cries, clearly outraged on her behalf. “I…uh – liked it.” 

“You – You what?” She exclaims, then winces when her head complains again. 

Shiro doesn’t miss the wince of pain, and flinches forward slightly concern on his face. She feels guilty about it, but she does love that look directed towards her. Not that she wants to make him worry though, so she says; 

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” 

Shiro doesn’t look comfortable, but he lets it go. There’s a beat of awkward silence, before they both say, at the same time; 

“So --” They stop and stare at each other, and burst into giggles. 

Yeah, Allura thinks, this is okay. She can work with this. They’ll both make it work.


End file.
